Chuck and Sarah vs New Beginnings
by Charah
Summary: When Sarah was a child, her mother was a victim of domestic abuse, and what Sarah saw had scarred her for life. She moved to Burbank to find herself, and became content. She met Shaw and entered into a relationship with him but then she met Chuck in the process. But then Shaw became abusive like her father. So begins a story of hurt/comfort and true love. Anti Shaw, pro Charah. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I actually first devised the idea for this story the end of 2012. I bounced dozens of ideas against the wonderful Esardi who is sadly no longer with us. Those ideas quickly developed into a story about hurt and comfort but most importantly, it was going to be a story about love. We ended up deciding to co write the story together and we only managed to get around five chapters deep when the issues of life took their toll on both of us and we decided to put the story on the back burner. I always swore that I would pick up this story again, in honour of easily the biggest sweetheart I have ever met on fanfiction._

 _I hope you guys will enjoy this story, because I certainly enjoyed co writing it with him. The length of the story will probably be fifteen to twenty chapters long. It was originally intended to be just ten, but as I have a tendency to think up Charah fluff scenes in an instant, it could easily become twenty. Since looking back at my notes for this story early yesterday, I've already penned down at least a dozen new Charah scenes that were previously not intended to be in the story._

 _Disclaimer: Nothing is owned here, except a golden retriever that I myself have, lol._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Sarah was laying alone in her bed with her eighteen month old golden retriever Charlie. "How did this happen again." She said as she wept into his fur as she hugged into him as the dog whined as his owner poured her heart out.

Sarah had grown up in an abusive household since she was ten. Her father Jack Burton was an alcoholic gambler with a desire to win. Unfortunately, for Sarah and her mother and sister he didn't win that often. And he had a tendency to take out his anger on the family whenever he lost money. Yes, the females in the Burton household suffered and were punished for Jack Burton's own misgivings. Sarah's mother Emma took all of the abuse to protect her children. However, what Sarah had witnessed with her own eyes had scarred her for life. The screams of her mother, the arrival of police at their door time after time. The tears that followed, these are things that will live with Sarah for the rest of her life.

Many a nights in the Burton household finished with Emma ending up in the hospital. Emma never once filed charges against this monster that was her husband. She was dependent on him and could not give her two daughters the life she desperately wanted for them without him. She had hoped he would change back to the man she loved when she first married him, but he never did... Emma wanted her two daughters to have as much of a normal life as possible. Therefore, she put up with the abuse from him despite what few friends that she had left telling her to do something about it. Jack Burton made sure that Emma didn't have many allies. He had turned everybody against her. There had been times when Emma thought about ending her own miserable life but she would never have done that because Sarah and Molly needed her love more than anything. There was no way she would ever allow her children to be taken away from her and into foster care. So she did the only thing she could think of, she quietly suffered the abuse of this animal for their children's sake.

However, one day Jack Burton returned home after another unsuccessful stint at a casino and was very drunk from the large amount of whiskey he had consumed. He severely beat up Emma and Sarah and Molly could hear the screams in their room. Sarah couldn't take no more and ran to her mothers aide. When she got to her, her mother was laying on the floor in tears after the attack of her husband. Jack raised his hand to his daughter and Sarah cowered in fear. However, he didn't have a chance to hurt her as Emma picked up a poker from their fireplace and hit him over the head with it. Jack fell to the floor unconscious and that is when Emma had finally had enough of the sickening abuse. She had suffered for six whole years. And it was time to end this suffering once and for all so she dialed 911. When the police arrived they relocated Emma, Sarah and Molly far away from Jack. Jack was a very rich man and had connections. While at the police station agents from the FBI had came and they spoke to Emma about the connections her husband had. They had been keeping them under surveillance and they knew they were not good people so the only way to keep Emma and her two daughters from Jack Burton's reach was to give them new identities and a new life in San Diego.

Moving to San Diego had been like a breath of fresh air. Emma got her degree in business and she opened a small consulting firm and became a natural. Sarah and Molly flourished, no longer under the tyrannical thumb of their father, they slowly started to open up. Sarah even made friends. Two of Sarah's better friends were Carina and Zondra. It allowed her to heal and become stronger. More independent.

Three years later Sarah decided to move away from her mother and sister. Sarah wanted to be free from the scars of everything that had happened and the only way for her to do that was for her to freely live her life. Her mother was very disappointed, she always thought that her girls would be with her through think and thin. However, Sarah still suffered from nightmares of those horrible nights. She still heard the screams of her mother's agony and it was simply too much. She had been seeing a therapist who suggested a trial separation from her mother as a form of healing those deep wounds. Therefore, she began her new life in Burbank. Sarah quickly found a job working at the Orange, Orange and she found a nice apartment and she finally began to enjoy life more.

The first year had gone great for Sarah, she had several friends and one of her friends had even introduced her to a guy, Daniel Shaw. He was charming, he did and said things that her father never did so Sarah decided to begin a relationship with him. Their relationship moved forward and they eventually started living together.

Sarah had promised herself never to let any of what happened to her mother happen to her, so how had this occurred? How in the world had she ended up with such an abusive bastard? When Daniel Shaw had entered her life, he had romanced her. She thought that she had finally met a decent man. Sarah was by no means shallow and she knew all of the sweet talking Shaw did was that so she would drop her panties but he was there for her when she needed him and she began to heal. But that was before she had met the most wonderful man in the world...

It was not her fault that every time she saw Chuck Bartowski her heart fluttered. The way that he looked at her... His kind sweet nature... His handsome features... It was all Sarah could think about. Whenever he was around her she yearned to touch him, to hold him. Daniel Shaw was just the same rotten bastard that her dad was. Chuck Bartowski was her prince charming, and she had loved him from afar for many months...

* * *

Sarah had just arrived at Echo Park and was walking her one year old golden retriever Charlie before heading to work at her job in the Orange, Orange which she loves. Charlie is extremely well trained so she could safely let him off the lead without fear of him running away or anything happening to him. She also had his favorite ball with her and was throwing it for him to run and catch.

"Go fetch Charlie!" Sarah says enthusiastically as she threw the ball off into a distance inside the park as she watched Charlie sprint to catch the ball but was beaten to it by another dog. Sarah made it out to be a German Shepherd and it ran off with the ball back to its owner as Charlie gave chase as Sarah began to quickly head in the direction of Charlie and his new companion and its owner.

Sarah had now arrived at the location of the two dogs and the other dog owner who was now telling his dog to drop the ball and give it back "Drop it Lucy, that's not nice, that's naughty, I have told you this before." She hears him say, in an extremely soothing tone. Sarah had butterflies just by hearing him speak.

The German Shepherd had dropped the ball now and had given it to the owner who picked it up and turned to face Sarah and as soon as they made eye contact, Sarah quickly becomes lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes as he glances right back at her. Chuck hadn't even noticed that this beautiful blonde haired woman was even near him as he was busy trying to get his two year old German Shepherd Lucy to drop the ball that didn't belong to her so that he could give it back. And as he stood up from where he was crouched and turned, he was gazing right into a beautiful set of oceanic orbs. He was so lost in them, he had never seen any thing or any one as beautiful as this woman standing right by him.

"I'm so sorry. Is this yours?" He says apologetically as he trips over his words while stretching his arm out holding the ball to return it to its rightful owner.

"Oh there's really no need to apologize. No harm done." Sarah says sweetly while managing to fit in a few laughs into the sentence.

Their hands briefly touch as he passes over the ball as they look into each others eyes and it was like being shocked by electricity. Sarah had never felt anything like that before in her life. 'What the hell was that.' She thinks to herself as she's feeling things she's never once felt before in her whole life.

The two strangers continue to gaze at each other, at a loss for words as it becomes more and more uncomfortable before Sarah hears him speak once more in that same soothing tone that pulls all of her heart strings.

"That is one beautiful dog you have there." He says sincerely.

Sarah beams a very warm smile at the strange man for his compliment. Charlie was Sarah's pride and joy she loves this dog more than she has ever loved anything in her life.

"Thanks, you too." Sarah says, nodding in the direction of the German Shepherd being chased around the park by Charlie as they played with each other.

"She's a character, hehe. Always gets me in trouble. Not all dog owners are as forgiving as you. Heh." The stranger jokes, which causes Sarah to laugh harder than she probably ever has, there was just something warming and open about this guy that made you feel comfortable even though she didn't even know the first thing about him.

"I'm Chuck by the way." He says, as he extends his hand out to greet Sarah, which is met by that exact same electric shock feeling once more as their hands touch together.

"Sarah." She replies as she grins amusedly as she watches the two dogs still chasing and playing around with each other.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." Chuck says sincerely.

"You too Chuck." Sarah replies in the same tone as the two dog owners continue to walk inside the park for several minutes as they share a few jokes and laughter between themselves.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you Sarah. And you Mr." Chuck says, as he strokes Charlie who licks away at his face causing Sarah to giggle like a love struck teenager.

"You too Chuck."

"I should probably get going." Chuck says a bit dejectedly.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah replies in the same tone as they share a sad smile with each other.

"Well I really hope that you enjoy your day, I'll see you around." Chuck says, as he gives Sarah one last glance.

"Thanks and the same to you. Bye Chuck." Sarah replies as they share a smile and a final glance before they part ways. Sarah can't help but look back a final time in the direction of Chuck who was putting Lucy back onto her lead so she couldn't run away from him as she wasn't ready to leave the park. Chuck also glanced back in the direction of Sarah a final time before the two young adults and their companions vanished from sight of one another...

* * *

 **A/N**

The dog scene is something completely new from the last time this story was attempted, as I really love dogs and with the story being all about the power of love, I couldn't think of anything more fitting than including two lovely dogs as well :P

Also, Esardi and me originally intended Bryce Larkin to be the abusive boyfriend... But looking back on the story a few years later, it just doesn't really suit his character, and Daniel Shaw is much more suited to the role. It might be harder to imagine Chuck and Shaw as college friends, but it's probably easier than imagining Bryce as an abusive boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

It had been five days since Sarah and Chuck had first met each other inside Echo Park. And Sarah hadn't been able to shake her mind clear of thoughts about the mystery man she had met. She actually returned to the park at the same time each day every single day hoping to catch him again, as she berated herself for leaving it how they did. Sarah couldn't help but feel extremely attracted to the charming young man but he hadn't been back since, which was a shame, as she had enjoyed her brief conversation with him...

* * *

Sarah was now on her lunch break and was heading into the local Buy More with her boyfriend's phone who had asked her if she could drop it off at the Buy More for him, as he had an old college friend who worked there. Shaw had actually often spoken of his friend Chuck Bartowski who worked at the Buy More. However, whenever he spoke about him it was always like his old friend was some kind of klutz. Shaw had made out to Sarah that his old friend was some kind of idiot that did not deserve his time or his friendship. Shaw did however fail to inform Sarah of one important detail: and that was he was always jealous of Chuck. Everything that Chuck did while they were at college together had turned to gold. Shaw had told Sarah that Chuck was just a Buy More employee, which had been a complete lie. Not only was Chuck a Stanford Graduate, he owned the Buy More.

Chuck was a confident young man who had become successful despite being abandoned by his parents. Ellie and Chuck had worked so hard all their lives and now it was finally paying off. Shaw had made a big mistake when he had sent Sarah into the Buy More to have his phone repaired that day. Chuck still considered Daniel Shaw to be a friend of his, he had tried for several years to tell him that he had nothing to do with Jill showing up at his dorm wanting to have sex with him but Shaw had held a grudge ever since. He secretly hated everything that was Chuck Bartowski.

So when Shaw had asked Sarah to take the phone to him, she thought 'Oh the klutz.' She said to herself as she smirked as she recalled it as she entered into the Buy More for actually the first time, this was Sarah's first visit to the store.

She headed over to the Nerd Herd where Shaw had told her to go to. The first thing she noticed at the Nerd Herd desk was a bearded man talking to a tall man with broad shoulders who had his back turned to her.

"Come on Chuck buddy, I need Wednesday off. I need to take Anna on a date." Morgan begged Chuck.

"Morgan, that is the third time in two weeks! I have a conference with Buy More Corporate that day." Chuck responded.

"Are you buying the Encino Branch?" Morgan asked inquisitively.

"It depends on what my accountants say."

Just then Morgan saw Sarah, "Stop the presses, who is that? Vicki Vale! " Chuck had been busy talking to his accountants on the phone and had not paid any attention to what Morgan had said.

Sarah chuckled at Morgan and she thought he was Chuck. "Hi Chuck, I am Sarah." She said to Morgan.

"I only wish." Morgan replied.

Sarah looked at him confused.

Morgan tapped Chuck on the shoulders and he had just finished talking to his accountants on the phone. He turned around, "Yes, what is it Morgan?"

"This lady Sarah thought I was you." Morgan replied with a huge grin on his f ace.

Chuck looked at who Morgan was pointing towards and immediately dropped the phone and Sarah gasped as her eyes met once more with the man from the park a few days previously. Chuck was once more lost in that same set of beautiful oceanic eyes. Sarah equally, was darting her glance right back at him. They were just so mesmerized by one another. Morgan was watching on as his best friend of nearly twenty years and Vicki Vale were glancing intently at one another.

Sensing that neither of them were about to talk any time soon as they had forgotten why they were presently here Morgan interjected, "How can we help you, ma'am?" Morgan asks, as Chuck and Sarah both snap out of their gazes to look at Morgan the offender of the disruption.

"I'll take it from here Morgan." Chuck says as he leaves the Nerd Herd section to greet the young blonde woman who had been in his thoughts throughout the past few days.

Morgan had followed Chuck out from the Nerd Herd as he also wanted to have a conversation with Vicki Vale. Chuck stops walking. "Excuse me one minute please Sarah." He says as he turns and grabs Morgan's arm.

"Morgan, if you want that day off you will disappear right about….. Now." He says as he looks at his watch as time runs out for Morgan.

"Disappearing right now sir." Morgan says as he bows his head and turns to engage in conversation with Jeff and Lester.

Chuck turns once more to greet Sarah "Hello again." He says to her as he sports her an enormous trademark Bartowski grin.

"Hi yourself." Sarah says, as his grin rubs off on her and she returns the grin with one of her own that could easily rival one of Chuck's.

"How can I help you?" he asks her, as he's very interested in what the beautiful woman he had met five days ago was now doing standing in front of him in his store. Of course he was extremely delighted to see her again, he had berated himself the entire walk back to his home for not attempting to try to remain in contact with her, but she quite literally had made him speechless, he had never really had those type of feelings about a woman before so it was an awkward situation for him and he didn't quite know how to approach asking her out so he reluctantly parted ways with her, she probably had a boyfriend anyway, she was too beautiful not to.

"This is actually pretty crazy and I have only just myself pieced the puzzle together when you turned around." Sarah paused briefly to laugh. "I'm actually Daniel Shaw's girlfriend and he asked me to come here with this." She says pausing to show him his phone. "Apparently, he's an old friend?" Sarah asked inquisitively, as this Chuck she had met five days ago absolutely didn't seem like the klutz that Shaw had told her about over the years, on the contrary it was quite the opposite. 'What else has he lied about.' She asked herself as she stood here gazing at her boyfriend's old friend.

"Oh, boyfriend huh?" Chuck asked briefly, slightly demoralized before snapping out of the brief depression to return his intoxicating grin once more. "Sure, I can absolutely help with that." He says, as he reaches to take the phone out of Sarah's hand and as their hands touch once more, that exact same spark present again once more that was present five days previously when they touched hands with each other.

Chuck immediately goes to work on the phone and Sarah watches on as he displays an excellent craftsmanship. He had actually almost finished fixing it after just a brief minute or two when suddenly, a father had came to Chuck's Nerd Herd desk desperate. The father had forgotten to put a film in the camcorder and hadn't been able to record his daughters ballerina dance.

Chuck glanced between the father and Sarah.

"Could you please excuse me Sarah, I promise to be right back." He says sincerely to her.

"Sure." Sarah managed to say. She didn't really trust herself to say any more than that around him.

While Sarah waited, she also took a moment to take a really good look at Chuck. He was very handsome and confident, not to mention well put together. Everything that Shaw had said about his friend was simply not true. 'Why had he said those things about his friend?' She asks herself as she watches Chuck helping a little ballerina and her concerned father.

Chuck told Morgan to fire up the wall. Then he had the little girl do her little Ballerina dance and she did a wonderful job. Her father thanked Chuck from the bottom of his heart. The little girl gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek and said to him, "Thank you. I always have trouble dancing because I am tall."

Chuck leaned down and said to her, "I have a secret to tell you: Ballerina's are supposed to be tall." The girl smiled brightly at Chuck and Sarah's heart immediately melted. Daniel had described Chuck as arrogant and selfish. 'Oh he couldn't be more wrong. If anything, he is selfish. He would never do this for anybody. He doesn't even do it for his own girlfriend!' She thought to herself.

Sarah said to Morgan who was also watching, "He is a wonderful employee."

"Employee?" Morgan laughed, "Chuck owns the Buy More."

Sarah's eyes widened. 'Daniel told me he was just an employee. Can I even trust a word he says any more?' She thought to herself.

Chuck came back to Sarah and his smile was so infectious, all she could do was smile back at him, her eyes were sparkling. "Sorry for the delay Sarah," He says as he handed her Shaw's fixed phone back.

"Thank you Chuck." They held their gaze on each other for a long time and finally it was Sarah that broke their starring match. "Well I have to go. My lunch time is almost over." She replied sadly as she did not want to leave Chuck's warm company in any way whatsoever.

"Did you even get chance to eat lunch Sarah? I kept you waiting. I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize."

"No I didn't, and Chuck you do not have anything to apologize for." 'Daniel does.' she thought to herself. 'For making a sweet guy like you sound like a loser.'

"OK, well I am sorry anyway. Bye I guess." He gave her an enormous Bartowski smile and it made Sarah's heart flutter once more.

Sarah walked back to the Orange; Orange slowly, her heart was pounding. 'Get it together Sarah. you are with Daniel remember.' She told herself. However, she simply could not help looking back, 'Wow.' She thought.

* * *

Sarah was now back in the Orange, Orange bored out of her mind and her stomach was growling. 'Oh well I guess I have to wait until dinner.' She tells herself as she cleans the surfaces of the counter.

Sarah had heard someone come in, she looked up and there was Chuck with a big smile on his face and a bag from Lou's deli in his hand.

"Chuck, what a surprise." She said happily with her face showing just how delighted she actually was to see him again once more.

"I felt bad you had wasted your lunch waiting on a phone Sarah." Chuck replied truthfully.

"Chuck, it really is alright." Sarah tried to protest.

"No, it's not. I just feel bad that you had to go hungry so I went to Lou's deli and got you a sandwich. I hope you like it, it's my favorite." Chuck replied whilst sporting Sarah a warm smile.

Sarah thought that was the kindest most adorable gesture ever. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was lit up radiantly.

"In that case would you like to share it with me?" Sarah offered.

"Uhh." replied Chuck unsure and nervous.

"Please?" Sarah asked giving Chuck a puppy eyed look that was so infectious to Chuck it caused him to choke as he hadn't seen anybody look at him like that before.

"How could I resist such an amazing offer. Especially after that beautiful look you just gave me." Chuck replied with another huge Bartowski grin on his face.

Sarah almost fell to her knees on hearing his compliment. It touched her heart so much she couldn't trust herself to say anything to him so she simply returned the facial gesture in kind.

Nobody came into the Orange, Orange while Chuck and Sarah had lunch together and they got lost in the most wonderful banter she ever had with anyone. Chuck was funny, kind, warm, considerate and most charming, and cute as hell. Frankly he was the most amazing man she had ever met, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

After lunch Sarah and Chuck said their goodbyes. Sarah made a mental note to return the lunch favour. Of course she knew she was with Shaw but Chuck Bartowski was just so damm infectious to her. 'Screw the consequences.' She had decided to herself.

* * *

Later that evening Sarah gave Shaw the phone that Chuck had fixed. "I see you got to meet that loser." Said Shaw when he seen the phone in Sarah's hand.

"Daniel, how can you say that? He owns the Buy More for goodness sake. And he is not arrogant and selfish. He's..." She stopped herself short completing the rest of that particular sentence in her mind, 'He's the most kind and caring guy I have ever met.'

Shaw whipped around and glared at Sarah menacingly, "He's what?! Why do you care anyway Sarah?"

"Because you lied to me. What else have you lied to me about? Everything you have said about him is untrue. "

Shaw got right up to her face, "Never question me again do you hear me!" He then flicked Sarah pretty aggressively with his finger on Sarah's nose.

Sarah was shocked, she could not believe Shaw's behavior. However, that was just the beginning of a downward spiral. Shaw, because of his cocky nature got into an argument with his boss and got fired. Soon after he started drinking and started to become more and more aggressive...

End of Chapter.

 **A/N** We're still past tense, this is still months before the present day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Sarah and Shaw's relationship continued to deteriorate to a point well beyond repair, Sarah and Chuck's friendship was entirely the opposite as they began to see each other more and more. It all started with Sarah reciprocating the lunch gesture and she bought Chuck lunch for being so kind to her despite Chuck trying to tell her it was completely unnecessary. Sarah would not take 'No' for an answer though.

After that they kept bumping into each other pretty purposely most days after work. Chuck would make Sarah laugh and they would share stories about their days all the while Sarah was becoming more and more attracted towards Chuck she simply couldn't help it. He was too infectious to her. She knew she had a guy but what had Shaw ever done for her? She was starting to wise up more and more and began to realize that Daniel only wanted what was inside her knickers. She was just a toy to him. Chuck meanwhile, he made it his mission just to make Sarah smile. Sarah became somebody else while she was around Chuck. He gave her something that she had never had before in her life; normalcy. There was no self pityness and selfishness like Shaw.

After bumping into each other several more times they were now having dinner together quite regularly. They would go sight seeing together. Sarah had never been happier in her life. Sarah's love for Chuck built more and more while she started to care less and less about Shaw who would just drink himself into a state of oblivion feeling sorry for himself and blaming his problems on everybody but himself. He was always out, and when he did come home he would smell of women's perfume. Chuck being the kind and sweet man he was, was concerned for Daniel and it made Sarah love him even more than she already did.

They would go to the beach after work. The first time they did Chuck let Sarah drive his car. He drove a Black Porsche 911. It had always been the car of Sarah's dreams.

"Chuck wow! What a car!" Sarah said amazed as she admired the fine piece of art in front of her.

"You like?" Replied Chuck with a huge grin.

"No, I love." Sarah laughed back.

They both chuckled.

Chuck smiled brightly, "All yours." He gave her his keys.

Sarah's mouth flew open wide, "No Chuck, I can't." She protested to her best friend.

He grabbed her hand and Sarah felt that same spark that they first felt when they met at Echo Park several months ago but it was now a thousand times more powerful and he gazed right through her eyes making Sarah feel extremely exposed at the hands of her soulmate. "Sarah, I trust you." He says sincerely and powerfully as he gazes through her eyes while holding onto her hand.

Sarah had to use all of her will power not to grab him and kiss him senseless. By now, Sarah was immensely emotionally and physically attracted to the guy who had become her best friend and the man who she couldn't stop thinking about when she was conscious, and even unconscious as she began to vividly dream about him. "Thank you Chuck." She replied with a tear running down her cheek.

She totally enjoyed herself during the ride to the beach. Chuck would then let Sarah drive back to her place. Then he would drive back home. Their consequent visits Chuck let Sarah drive those times too. It was now increasingly hard for Sarah to hide her feelings for Chuck. They would hug each other goodbye and every single time they did Sarah came close, extremely close to making a move. Sarah wanted far more than what was presently on offer. Chuck was extremely respectful towards his old friend Shaw however, and was a complete gentleman and had no intentions of making an advancement on somebody else's girl. He was just happy to be friends with this amazing woman.

Whenever they drove home Sarah's only regret was that she was not going home with Chuck instead. Her and Shaw's relationship had crumbled, their relationship consisted of just living together now. They wouldn't spend any time together and Sarah was now ready to move out and end things with Shaw, so that she could then begin to see the man whom she truly loves. Sarah also sensed that the feeling was entirely reciprocated but Chuck was too much of a sweetheart to steal somebody else's girlfriend, and it made her love him even more if that was even at all possible as she had already fell deep for him.

Chuck and Sarah were driving home from their beach that they had spent so much time at over the months in the company of each other and their two dogs whenever they would decide to bring them with them. Lucy and Charlie also formed a very close friendship as Chuck and Sarah would both walk their dogs together most mornings before heading to work. Sarah was driving Chuck's car as always today and she had just pulled in at her place. Sarah suddenly let out a huge sigh of despondence. Chuck has noticed something wrong with Sarah more so than usual today, over the months he came to know her more than he had known anybody else. Hell he loved her. But he would never try anything because she is with somebody.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked in a soothing tone.

"Yes Chuck?" She turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Sarah? You can talk to me you know." He smiled as he moved to stroke her cheek with his hand that causes Sarah to shiver and get goosebumps at the touch of the man she yearned for as she felt every delicate touch of his hand deep inside her core.

Sarah suddenly sprung into Chuck's waiting arms as he immediately forms protectively around her, shielding her vulnerable state as a touch of deja vu hits him. "He has changed so much Chuck! He drinks all the time, is never home, always comes home smelling of women's perfume. He blames the world for his own misgivings." she replied with her eyes moist. 'And what's wrong most of all Chuck is that I love you... You infected me with your sweet kind loving self the moment I set eyes on you and I love you and I don't know what to do. Whenever we're together I want to hold you. Whenever we hug I want to kiss you. Whenever we are in this car I want to go home with you. Whenever we have dinner I want you to kiss me. Whenever we're at the beach I want to be in your arms, because I love you. And I don't know how to tell you.' She thought to herself as tears ran through her eyes.

Chuck shook his head angrily. He could not believe that Sarah was being treated this way. He moved back stray hairs over Sarah's face not knowing what to say to her as she looked through his eyes looking as lost and as vulnerable as he had ever seen her before.

Chuck comforted Sarah the girl that he has secretly loved for many months inside the car. Once Chuck had cheered Sarah up again by being his usual infectious self they were now standing outside Sarah's apartment and she was getting ready to say goodnight to him when Shaw had just arrived home. "You had better go Chuck, he looks drunk again as usual." Sarah stated to her soulmate with distaste.

"This can't continue Sarah. I can not bear to see you upset any longer. It's killing me inside." He says emotional, before continuing, "I'll talk to him."

Chuck walked over to Shaw who was drunk just like Sarah had said and he could also smell the perfume. He tried to talk sense into Shaw, he tried to tell him that he was losing an amazing girl but Shaw didn't care and kept insulting Chuck. Chuck even tried to offer him a job to sort out his life.

"I don't need your stinking job." He yelled at Chuck, "Now get out of my sight!"

Sarah was horrified and totally embarrassed. "How can you treat Chuck like that?" Sarah said angrily as she got into Shaw's face.

Chuck knew an awkward moment when he saw one and bid both of them good night as he didn't want to cause any more trouble for Sarah than he already had and quickly left. Although reluctant to leave Sarah with an arrogant asshole like Daniel Shaw. He was embarrassed that he was once his friend.

Shaw waited until Chuck had left and then he turned his rage at Sarah. He slapped her hard across her face, "Never disrespect me again you hear me!" He growled.

Sarah started to cry and ran for her bedroom visibly shaken up.

She had decided that was enough, she had made a mistake, Chuck was the one for her **.** However, when she checked her savings online as she planned to check into a hotel that same night she found out that Shaw had plundered it and now she was penniless. She had enough. She confronted Shaw and told him it was over. However, Shaw had a surprise for Sarah. He grabbed her by the neck and punched her in the face and slammed her against the refrigerator. "If you attempt to leave me I will kill you." He said with a cold glare as he then kicked Charlie hard who was growling menacingly at Shaw as he attempted to protect his owner.

Charlie let out a whimper and ran away with Sarah as the companions locked themselves inside the bedroom of Sarah's apartment as Sarah began to shake uncontrollably as all of the terror and horrible memories of her father abusing her mother came back all in one fell swoop. The past few months that she had spent with Chuck made her forget all of the pain that she had went through seeing her mother beaten regular and now it was happening to her. Her plan to breakup with Shaw had been met with the real threat of violence. Sarah wondered if she was destined to follow in her mother's foot steps.

Sarah lay on her bed crying her eyes out with Charlie. "How did this happen again," She continued to say as she wept. "Why am I hated this much?"

Sarah could not stop crying that night and not even the thoughts of Chuck Bartowski the man she loved FAR more than anything in this cruel horrible world could save her from reliving the screams of her mother at the hands of her father. "I fucking hate you, you bastard!" She yelled through the door to Daniel Shaw, the man who had just opened up the horrible torment once more that Sarah had suffered as a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I ABSOLUTELY agree with RV's review. Unfortunately, I've had a first hand account of three people I know personally all being a victim of some form of either mental or physical abuse, I really have seen it all. It's easy for people to say 'Oh why didn't she just leave.' Or even 'he' for that matter. But it's not as easy as that, domestic abusers make you feel worthless and nothing, and they ALWAYS try to spin it so they are the victim in all of it. I've had conversations with two of my friends who have suffered until I was blue in the face and they simply wouldn't take my advice or even my other friends advice who were trying to help them. That's how much power domestic abusers have over their victims, and it fucking SUCKS! Because they deserve so much better than that life, even if they don't believe it themselves because that's how they are made to feel by the pieces of TRASH.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sarah woke up early the next morning. Though she had barely slept. She was terrified all night and had locked the door to the bedroom to keep that monster on the other side of the door away from her. Sarah's eyes were still puffy from all the crying she had done throughout the night. She just wanted to get ready and conceal the aftermath of last night as much as possible before getting the hell out of this apartment.

Shaw had slept on the couch as he usually did whenever he came home in his drunken state. He had a headache from hell. With his head still pounding he made coffee. He had separated two cups, thinking that he needed to start sweet talking Sarah to get her back in control. She had always been a sucker to forgive and forget every time he screwed up. 'What is a little punch in the face when you are in a heated argument?' He thought. Shaw was becoming more delusional by the day. His sense of reality was vastly slipping away.

His fake smile, his forced charm, his constant lies were no longer getting him through difficult situations. He had been unemployed for nearly a month now. Un-be known to Sarah, he had started to forge her signature and started dipping into her hard earned savings.

"Here," He greeted her with a cup of coffee and a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"No thank you." Responded Sarah coldly as she brushed past him collecting her car keys and heading to the front door of the apartment.

"Look Sarah, I am sorry about what happened last night."

Sarah stopped momentarily and turned back to look at the piece of scum who was in her apartment.

"What you did last night was unforgivable." Sarah replied coldly with an icy glare to the vermin in front of her.

"Look Sarah, come on. You know how hard this stretch has been for me. I need your support more now then ever. Please be understanding." Yes Shaw was hitting the sympathy button hard, it had always worked before, and it would work again.

Sarah took a deep breath, she needed to get to work and she needed to end this horrible relationship as soon as possible. "We need to talk Daniel but not now, when I get home tonight I would like to sit down with you and discuss our situation like adults."

"Sure Sarah, whatever you say."

"Goodbye Daniel." Sarah meant that literally.

However, to Shaw he thought he had another chance. 'Time to go to the bank and get some more of Sarah's money, I will surprise her at work and take her out to lunch. Nothing is too good for my girl.' He smirked to himself.

* * *

 **Buy More**

Chuck felt awful, not because he had not slept all night, that was irrelevant. But because he had left Sarah alone to deal with Shaw. He kept wondering what had happened after he had left. He considered several scenarios and none had been good. Seeing the look that Shaw had in his eyes made him realize just how far gone his old friend really was. He wanted to call Sarah so bad last night. However, he did not want to make the situation any worse than it already was. He didn't want to say anything that he may have regretted towards Shaw or to Sarah for that matter. The last thing that moment needed was Chuck confessing his love for Sarah to either of them.

Chuck had one of the Buy More cameras trained on the Orange, Orange waiting for Sarah to arrive. Nothing else was important to him, he had told his Assistant Manager and good friend Morgan that he was NOT to be disturbed today. No matter how important it was because as far as Chuck was concerned nothing was more important than making sure Sarah was okay.

As soon as Sarah arrived at the Orange, Orange Chuck bolted out of his office and went to see her. Sarah had not expected Chuck so early but he sure was a sight for sore eyes. She needed to be around him right now.

"Chuck!" Sarah says as her eyes light up.

"Sarah, are you OK?" Chuck asked concerned for the most important person in his life.

Sarah did not want to admit what had occurred the night before. "I am OK Chuck." She said unconvincingly while avoiding the gaze of his loving eyes as she knew it would be over if she met them.

Chuck came up close to her to brush a stray hair from her face and looked at her closely. "Are you sure?"

Sarah's breath caught and she shivered, his touch had that much of an effect on her. "Yes," She stammered.

He brushed his thumb pad lightly across her face where it was still red from Shaw's hit. She closed her eyes it felt so good. He repeated his question softly and with deep concern, "Really, Sarah?"

Sarah did not want to lie to Chuck. She wanted to tell him everything. However, she did not want Chuck to get involved in this. Especially after the talk she had with Shaw in the morning. If she could have an amicable breakup with him then she would keep her apartment. She had worked so hard to get the things she had wanted and had built up. She was afraid that he would destroy her things if she just told him to get out. Everything in that apartment was all that she had in her life.

When Sarah started her relationship with Chuck, Sarah wanted him to know that she was more than the Orange, Orange. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she wanted him for his money. Sarah doesn't give a flying hooter about money, she wants to stand up on her own two feet.

Therefore, against her better wishes she nodded affirmatively while inside she was screaming to tell him everything so that he could just hold her lovingly. That is what she needed right now, more than anything.

Chuck knew he had no shot of getting Sarah to open up so he let it lie. But he was determined to find out what had happened before the end of this day, and he was afraid that he would not like what he would hear. He felt sick inside more than ever now that he had left Sarah last night. His next opportunity to get the truth he hoped would be at lunch.

"Well, would my most favorite person in this entire world like to have lunch with me?" He asked, while giving Sarah an adorable pout that she never once could resist in all of the months she had known him. And she didn't want to resist anyway. Sarah wanted to be with the man currently standing with her for the rest of her life.

And for the first time since she saw Chuck last night, Sarah gave him that big smile he loved. "Only if you take me to that little Italian place that serves those yummy pizzas."

"Ooh pizza? The last time we had that was months ago. You have yourself a deal." Chuck says with a wide grin which appeared the second he saw the facial expression present on Sarah's face that makes him feel like a twelve year old child with his first high school crush. Though to be fair to Chuck, Sarah is the first and only ever woman he's ever loved, in a romantic sense of course, as he loved Ellie equally as much.

Sarah quirked her eyebrow. 'How did he remember when we last had Pizza together?'

"How did you remember that?"

"Sarah, I remember every single thing that we do together." He replied giving her an enormous smile that still had the same effect on Sarah. When he first gave her that smile her knees felt like jelly and that was no different to how she felt right now, if anything, it was infinitely more powerful...

* * *

 **Lunch Time 12:30 PM**

Chuck was waiting for Sarah and he drove this time, Sarah didn't really feel like driving today. She did however feel so complete when she was with him. She was safe. She felt his warmth even when he was only next to her.

As they drove off a pair of eyes filled with hatred was looking at them. "That bitch!" Shaw muttered to himself. He had just come back from the bank. Sarah had closed the account the day before. Never mind that it was not his account, that he had no right to her money. In his perverted mind she belonged to him and thus anything she had belonged to him as well.

He followed them from a distance to a small Italian restaurant in a strip mall about a mile away from the Orange, Orange. He saw Chuck get out of his car run over to Sarah's side and open the door for her. Chuck extended his hand, Sarah had the biggest smile on her face and she giggled at how wonderful and chivalrous he was.

Mama Romano knew Chuck and Sarah well. They would come to her place often, and addressed them by their first name. "Oh, it is Chuck and Sarah!" she states happily.

"Hi Mama," Chuck said affectionately as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Your booth awaits you." She smiled and escorted them to a private booth all the way in the back of the small restaurant.

Chuck and Sarah specifically asked for this booth. They both had ulterior motives behind it. It was completely remote and away from the other tables. It was peaceful and they could both eat alone and be alone in each others company.

Mama Romano was going to give them their menu when Chuck held out his hand. He smiled at Sarah and said, "We already know what we want. A vegetarian pizza with no olives please Mama."

Sarah smiled brightly at Chuck, 'He remembered!' She thought. It had been weeks since they ate pizza there. She usually ordered their wonderful lasagna or spaghetti.

Chuck finally had Sarah right where he wanted her. He knew something had happened, something that had not been pleasant. It was now or never.

"Sarah, do you trust me?"

"With my life Chuck," Sarah replied immensely powerfully without hesitation.

"Then Sarah, I want you to tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah tried to deflect.

"Sarah," Chuck said as her reached for her hands, "Please talk to me. Don't shut me out. I'm here for you always." He said sincerely.

Sarah was trying to look everywhere except into Chuck's eyes. She knew once she did that she was a goner. After several moments of Sarah not answering Chuck gently placed his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him. Sarah gazed into those beautiful brown eyes and her eyes immediately moisten. Then a small sob escaped from her lips. "After you left last night he...hit me."

"What?" Chuck said as he immediately began to fill with rage and had to bite his hand with his mouth to control a sudden onset of malevolence.

"Chuck..."

"I'm sorry Sarah," He was going to let her finish but he held her closer. They were so close that Sarah was overwhelmed by Chuck. She could not contain it inside her any more as she burst as he once more protectively shields her, "He hit me and kicked my baby so hard and told me if I left he...he would kill me."

Chuck suddenly slammed his fist into the table causing Sarah to visibly jump in fear.

'Oh f….' Chuck said to himself as he immediately realized what he just did.

"Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry! I WOULD NEVER!" He says vehemently as he looks into her eyes as he cups both sides of her face with his hands lovingly.

"I know." Sarah says sincerely as she cups his face in response as she gazes into his eyes that are filled with sincerity as his eyes return the gaze that they burn through one another. Neither blinking, or letting go of the gaze as they purposely look at one another.

"I will not let you go back to that apartment," said Chuck with conviction.

"Chuck I have to. I have no where else to go." Sarah replied, her voice still emotionally broken.

Chuck was going to say something else when Mama Romano arrived with their food.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Mama seeing her two favorite customers upset.

"Not any more," Said Sarah. A big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Sharing something so personal with Chuck relived all the tension that she was feeling.

Chuck moved to give her a slice of the pizza and gather his thoughts before they continued. Sarah made no effort to eat, instead deciding to throw in another bomb shell. "He stole all my savings also. I have no money to move anywhere else Chuck. The apartment is all I have."

"There is no way that you are going back to that apartment, Sarah." He wanted to so desperately tell her that she could move in with him. However, he absolutely did not want her to think he was taking advantage of this situation. "I will take you to your mother's house."

Sarah knew that Chuck would never make the first move. "No Chuck, I can't. I left her behind because of a similar situation with my parents. I just can't go back there." She looked at Chuck so lost as she didn't know where to go from here.

Something inside Sarah's eyes made Chuck say what he had been holding inside. "Sarah please," He begged her with his hands as tears also filled his own eyes, "you cannot go back there. I love you too much to see you get hurt again. It has already killed me inside that I left you alone last night and if it happened again it would destroy me." Chuck replies, his voice broken.

"You...you love me?" Sarah stammers, her face inches away from her soulmate, gazing right into his soul as he returns the gesture.

"Yes Sarah, I..." Sarah's lips suddenly crashed into Chuck's. The dam had finally been broken and a wave of emotions overtook both of them. They were lost with each other, they held each other tightly, maneuvering their heads and grabbing each other to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss gasping for air. They touched foreheads, keeping them connected for an indefinite period of time.

"Oh god Chuck, you don't know how much I have dreamt of you saying something like that to me. I love you too Chuck. I love you so much it hurts." Sarah declares as she looks into her soulmate's eyes.

"Then stay with me Sarah." He instantly responds. Their foreheads still touching.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sarah asked as she moved back ever so slightly from Chuck to look deeper into his eyes.

"Sarah, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." said Chuck with conviction.

"Ok." Sarah replied with a humongous smile on her face.

"Re...Really?" asked Chuck dumbfounded.

She shook her head yes and Chuck's face was consumed by the brightest of smiles, it lit up the entire room. Sarah could only smile back. 'He loves me!' she kept telling herself elatedly.

They closed the tiny distance that was between them once more and tenderly kissed each other. For both Sarah and Chuck after many months of hiding their feelings for each other they were now finally in the place that they were supposed to be: In the arms and the comfort of the other, and nothing had felt more right or perfect for either of them.

They held each other tenderly. "I have to go back and get my things. I had a conversation with him this morning." Sarah reveals, while refusing to call the monster by his name before continuing once more, "He agreed to have an adult conversation with me. Maybe he will listen to reason and we can have an amicable break up. It has been over between us for a long time Chuck. We haven't slept together in months."

"I am going to be there when you tell him." Chuck replied with absolute conviction.

"Chuck no, if you are there he might think I was cheating on him and it could get ugly. He will listen, I am sure he would."

"I made a huge mistake last night leaving you and look at what happened. I am not making that same mistake again. Let him think what he wants. Anyone who threatens someone else with harm because of a break up is likely to do it again."

"But Chuck this could get ugly, I just..."

Chuck gently put his finger on her lips to quiet her, "Sarah... Do not worry about me getting involved, I already am. The moment he touched the girl that I love far more than anything in this world I became involved. We will deal with this together. He is not a weak man Sarah. You will not go into that apartment alone." Chuck says with a whole new level of conviction never seen by Sarah before.

And Sarah of course knew deep down that Chuck was right. 'When is he not?' Sarah had been doubting the wisdom of having a conversation alone with Shaw ever since she had agreed to it. She had seen that scenario play out too often with her father. He would say he was sorry, that he never would do anything like that again only to repeat his abuse one or two weeks later.

Sarah had promised herself that was not going to happen again to her and she meant it. Chuck was right. He would be her anchor tonight. She also realized one very important thing. She could no longer stay in that apartment. There were too many bad memories there. Moving in with Chuck would be the best move. It would allow her to get back on her feet and then get a new place again.

Leaving that restaurant Sarah felt like a new person. Chuck put his arm around her shoulder and she melted into him. She had NEVER felt more safe and secure in her entire twenty five years of life.

When Chuck took her back to work he kissed her goodbye and once again whispered that he loved her. That made her weak in the knees again. Sarah wanted to just forgo the rest of the day and drag Chuck back to his apartment and have her way with him. But for now she lived with just whispering back to him that she loved him too and kissed him three more times, each time more desperate as she was reluctant to let him go. She has had to love Chuck Bartowski from a far for several months now and she was not going to hide it any more!

Unfortunately, Shaw had been watching all along. He now thought that she had been cheating on him and the break up was solely because of Chuck and not anything that he had done the past several months. Shaw sincerely thought he was the victim in all of this. He smiled evilly. 'Nobody makes a fool of Daniel Shaw and lives to tell the tail. Time for a little payback.'

End of Chapter.

 **A/N** Thoughts guys?I don't really care at all for view/review count in this story as I'm re publishing this story for a bigger purpose than to just get reviews. This is one story I'm happy to tell regardless of review/ view count. But it's definitely nice to know how you're finding it so far, as it's my most favorite fiction I have ever put on here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Orange, Orange 5:30 PM**

When Sarah got out of work and went to her car her hand shot up to her mouth. All four tires had been slashed. She panicked and she immediately called Chuck. Chuck answered his phone almost immediately. "Oh my god Chuck! I think Daniel saw us this afternoon!" Sarah says frantically on the phone to her soulmate.

"Sarah! What's wrong?! What is going on?!" A concerned Chuck asked as he rushed out of the Buy More in record time to make sure nothing was happening to Sarah.

"The tires of my car have been slashed!" Sarah exclaimed into the phone.

Chuck rushed over to Sarah who was devastated. Chuck called the tow truck and Sarah's car was taken away. She was extremely upset, "Great, just great. How am I going to pay for this? Just what else can that bastard do to mess up my life?" She said as tears ran out of her eyes.

"Ssshh Sarah, you do not have to worry about it I will take care of it and after today he will be gone from your life for good."

Sarah shook her head, "No Chuck, I can not have you pay. I don't want our relationship to start out this way." She implored him.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her hips and hugged her tightly. "Money means nothing to me Sarah. I only care about you." He whispers powerfully as he moves a hand to play with her hair.

"Oh Chuck, I love you so much!" Sarah says as emotions overpower her as their lips connect with each other and they close their eyes in the delicate touch and the taste of each other.

"Come on beautiful, let's go to your place so you can pack and we can go home." said Chuck as he held Sarah tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead.

That brought a big smile to Sarah's face. 'Home.' He wanted to share his home. With her.

Chuck drove like a bat out of hell trying to get to Sarah's apartment. The closer Sarah got to her place the more she feared that Shaw had taken his anger out against Charlie. She felt sick at the thought of what they might arrive to.

* * *

 **Sarah's Apartment**

Shaw was waiting patiently for Sarah to arrive. He was confident that he could beat Bartowski to a pulp and then he would give her the beating that she deserved. No one was going to leave him. He was determined that if he could not have her then no one would.

Sarah and Chuck got out of the car and rushed to her apartment. They opened the door and rushed in. Shaw was waiting for Chuck to pass before he struck from behind. He knocked Chuck down when he hit him in the head leaving him woozy.

"You bastard!" Sarah screamed as she came to Chuck's defence.

Sarah tried to claw his eyes out. Shaw simply punched her knocking her down. He picked her up by the hair and dragged her near the knives in the kitchen. "First I am going to cut that pretty face of yours and then I am going to finish off your boyfriend you cheating whore!" He yelled.

Sarah was frantic. She was trying to kick him but failing miserably. "Daniel stop, please stop!"

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me!" He said that as he reaches for the knife. Sarah thought this was it. Her life was about to end in the hands of this sociopath.

Just then Shaw loosened his grip on her as he had been dragged away from Sarah by a livid Chuck.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Chuck exclaimed menacingly with a scowl on his face. Seeing this animal touch his precious Sarah made him want to rip Shaw's head off as he twisted Shaw's wrist and Shaw screamed in pain as he dropped the knife out of his hand. Chuck immediately followed it up with a punch to Shaw's face that landed with such ferocity it caused Shaw to fall to floor. Chuck was immediately on top of him as every part of his body was filled with rage. "Get up you fucking sick bastard! GET UP!" He yelled in his face "Not so tough when you are facing a man are you Shaw?!" Chuck growled in his face as he landed a hard left back handed slap to his face.

Shaw screamed, "I am going to kill you!" as he launched himself towards the knife on the floor. Chuck had anticipated his move and kneed him in the face sending Shaw reeling backwards.

Chuck then decided to make a stupid decision as he turned his back to Shaw to check on Sarah to make sure she was okay as he seen his world laying on the floor in discomfort.

"Chuck, look out!" Sarah suddenly screamed at him.

Chuck instantly turned his glance and shifted his body to land a side kick into Shaw's face sending him flying across the kitchen and landing backwards against a worktop as he fell unconscious.

Every single part of Chuck's body was filled with a rage he's never had before as he began to edge closer to Shaw as he hadn't finished with this lowlife piece of trash yet when suddenly, Sarah was behind him with her arms wrapped around him stroking his hair. "Baby, it's over." she whispers into his neck from behind as Chuck begins to visibly relax as he shivers as he feels his soulmates breath against his skin.

Chuck turns to face Sarah as they touch foreheads, as they both begin to deeply sigh at the delicate touch of each other.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Chuck asks as he strokes Sarah's beautiful face with his hand as he positions himself to keep a watchful eye on Shaw to make absolutely sure he was no further threat to Sarah.

"Yes, are you?" Sarah asks, their faces inches away from one another.

"Thank god you were here Sarah, I think I would have killed him." Chuck declares with huge concern over revelation as he's never wanted to hurt anybody in his life.

Sarah runs her hand through his hair soothingly. She continued to feel his head when she pulled her hand back and it contained blood. Sarah immediately began to panic. "Oh my god! Chuck, you are bleeding!" She said frantically as she left his close proximity.

"It's ok, Sarah." Chuck replied trying to reassure Sarah that he was fine. Sarah ignored his statement and she rushed over the refrigerator and grabbed some ice and put it in a Ziploc bag. She gently placed it behind Chuck's head and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Sarah." Chuck said as he winched a little when he felt the ice on his head. "Sarah, we need to call the police. This bastard needs to go to jail."

Sarah nodded in agreement and called 911.

Sarah held Chuck's hand as they waited for the police to arrive. Chuck looked at Sarah's slight swelling left eye and kept getting angrier and angrier. If he had been alone with Shaw he honestly doesn't know what would have happened.

When the police arrived Chuck and Sarah gave their side of the story. Officer Cole Barker was sympathetic to their plight. He had been there the day before, responding to the neighbors concern when they had heard her screaming and crying. He was a 10 year veteran of the force and had seen this scenario repeat itself once too many times.

He gave them both some sensible advice, "You two need to follow through and file a complaint at the station. If you don't he will be out in no time. You also need to file a restraining order against him, that way if he shows anywhere near you again we can arrest him."

"Thank you," Chuck and Sarah said in unison "We will."

Shaw had been slowly waking up and he finally was able to stand up by himself. "They were the ones that assaulted me!" He protested. "They planned this all along, she was cheating on me!"

"That's a lie! I never cheated on you! I tried to break it off with you yesterday but you beat me and threatened to kill me if I left you. You are one sick bastard!" Sarah said as tears ran through her eyes because of Shaw's horrible lies.

"Oh yeah, then what was all that kissing I saw going on in front of the Orange, Orange. Explain that to me you bitch!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you! So you admit that you were by my work today, then I guess that explains my tires being slashed!"

"Is that true Mr. Shaw." Cole asked as he glared at Shaw.

"I cannot believe you are taking their side!" exclaimed Shaw.

"I have paid enough for this miserable relationship Daniel. You stole all my savings from my bank account!" Sarah said this as she had tears in her eyes. Chuck held onto Sarah tightly to comfort her.

"That is theft Mr. Shaw." Cole said this as he was pulling out his hand cuffs.

"Add to the fact that you assaulted Miss Walker and Mr. Bartowski and I am afraid that you are going to jail."

Daniel lost it, "You are going to pay for this Sarah. You are DEAD! YOU AND THAT LOSER ARE DEAD!"

"Well Mr. Shaw," said Officer Barker cheerfully, "You can add threatening to kill someone onto your list of ever growing charges."

After Shaw was taken away, Sarah checked on Charlie to make sure he was okay and he was locked away in her bedroom thankfully. Chuck quickly packed all of her clothes. Sarah looked around sadly and signed, "I guess I am going to lose all this furniture."

"Nonsense Sarah, tomorrow I will have someone come over, we will take the day off pack all of your things and place them in storage."

"Oh thank you Chuck! You don't know how much this means to me!" She threw her arms around him and gave Chuck a searing kiss.

Chuck smiled brightly at her, "Come on lets file that complaint against your ex," He paused, adding extra venom to the word 'Ex' before continuing. "that guy needs to spend a whole lot of time in jail..."

* * *

 **Outside Local Police Precinct**

Sarah and Chuck had just filed their respective complaints against Sarah's now ex Daniel Shaw and she was looking forward to beginning her new life with Chuck after many months of yearning for him. She was very happy despite the events of the past 24 hours. She simply couldn't wait. Sarah had dreamt of staying with Chuck for many months and was elated that she finally would get her chance.

Chuck needed to make sure once more this was what Sarah wanted, she was now safe from Daniel Shaw. Therefore, if she didn't want to move in with him she didn't have to. Even though he wanted her to move in with him more than he had wanted anything else in his life.

"So, no more Shaw," Said Chuck as he hugged Sarah tightly as they arrived at his car.

"No more Shaw." said Sarah happily as she kissed Chuck on the lips.

"You know Sarah, now that he won't be bothering you any more you don't have to move in with me if you don't want to." said Chuck sadly. Chuck was prepared for that course of action because he did not want to rush Sarah into anything or take advantage of the situation.

Sarah was upset thinking that Chuck had now developed cold feet. But she was prepared to not rush Chuck into anything whatsoever so she sadly replied, "Why, don't you want me to move in with you Chuck?" Sarah replied sadly as she moved her gaze dejectedly down at the floor.

"What, no!" Chuck replied quickly before continuing further, "Sarah, I want you to move in more than I have wanted anything else in my life. I love you Sarah, I just don't want to rush you into anything."

Sarah's bright smile returned, "I want to move in with you Chuck." she said happily.

"Then it's settled. Let's head home." Chuck replied as he opened and closed the passenger door for Sarah.

Sarah's smile grew even brighter and her eyes sparkled when Chuck said 'home' again...

* * *

 **Casa Bartowski 10:00 PM**

Chuck and Sarah had just arrived at his home with Charlie and as they entered into his apartment Sarah was pounced on by Lucy.

"Help me." Sarah laughed as the German Shepherd completely overpowered her.

"I'm sorry, I have no control over her. It's too late now, you've signed up." Chuck laughed as Lucy then turned her attention to her best friend Charlie as they chased each other around causing Chuck and Sarah to laugh as they were embraced in close proximity together as they watched their companions showing their love to each other, much like themselves as Sarah and Chuck began to kiss each other tenderly.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of your new home." Chuck says as he reaches for Sarah's hand to take her around his apartment. Sarah was amazed at how large his apartment was. It was luxurious. It was a beautiful four bedroom place. There was a fire place, a large kitchen with all of the latest appliances. She could tell there was a certain nerdy side that was pure Chuck in that apartment. Maybe it was all of the large panel TV's in every room, or the Xbox and Playstation's that were connected to them. Or the gaming room that had five separate PC's that Chuck also used as his office whenever he worked from home. However, if she had to put her finger on what made it the most nerdy, she would have to choose the Tron posters and the Star Wars figurines. Chuck gave her a tour around all of the apartment. What excited Sarah the most was the master bedroom. It had a beautiful king size bed and a huge bathtub and an all glass enclosed shower with multiple shower heads. Sarah could not wait to be sleeping in Chuck's arms, the only place that she had ever felt safe in her life.

Sarah had been curious of something since the fight at her apartment a few hours ago. She needed to ask Chuck something very important.

"Chuck, baby, where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked, her tone slightly concerned.

"Three years ago we had a robbery at the Buy More and I tried to stop the robber only to get smacked in the face. I promised myself then that would never happen to me again. So I started taking Tae Kwon Do and I finally became a black four months ago."

Chuck continued, "I was thinking, with everything that has happened lately I think it might be a good idea if you start coming with me."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly on his lips, 'How did I get so lucky.' She thought to herself.

"I would really like that. Will you be my teacher?" She grinned mischievously inches away from his face.

Chuck blushed momentarily then grinned back, "Of course, I would be honoured to."

That night Chuck ordered in more pizza seeing as though they had barely ate at their favorite Italian restaurant after Sarah telling him everything and after them confessing their love for each other food became irrelevant to them. They ate and watched a movie together snuggled up on the sofa in front of the TV. Sarah had never felt safer or more secure in her entire life. She was so happy her insides were screaming with joy. Chuck was holding Sarah tightly. He swore to himself that he would never let anybody lay one finger on his angel ever again. He had spent many months loving Sarah from afar, and if he had known that she would become a victim of abuse to Daniel Shaw, he would have told her months ago that he loved her.

After the movie finished Chuck had decided to let her shower first. Sarah had borrowed Chuck's Stanford tee shirt and boy shorts. She had some incredibly sexy lingerie but was unsure if it would be appropriate for their first night together. She smelled of vanilla. Chuck looked at her in awe. "God, Sarah…" That is all Chuck could say.

Sarah smirked in response before replying, "You see anything you like?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Chuck replied, "What is there not to like."

Sarah giggled, and Chuck turned crimson red. "I...I will take a shower now." He stammered, as he quickly headed to shower.

Sarah sat on the sofa while Chuck was in the shower even though he was only maybe 20 paces away she didn't like it and wanted to be with him. She had a mixture of feelings. She was a little scared while he wasn't around and also a little lonely.

After Chuck had his shower he realized that he had only brought his bottom half of his pajamas. But in his defence, he slept like this every night. Chuck carefully opened the door. He was hoping that Sarah was busy doing something else. She was studying a picture frame 'good,' He thought. Maybe he would get chance to sneak past and put on a shirt. He had just stepped out of the bathroom when Sarah wanted to asked him if she could sleep in the same bed.

"Chuck..." She said as she looked up and gasped. What she saw in front of her was magnificent, his well built chest, and his perfect abs. Sarah had been rendered speechless.

"Umm...sorry let me put my shirt on." Chuck said quickly and apologetically.

Sarah snapped out of her reverie and shouted, "NO!"

Chuck just stared at her as she made her way to him. He was frozen in place and could not move. Sarah's hand was trembling, when she touched his chest it was like laying her hands on a precious object worth a billion pounds for the first time. Her eyes sparkled, her breath was raspy, and she was breathing heavily as she closed the distance.

Chuck's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this was happening.

As their lips met it was slow, loving and tender. The kiss was full of love, of a future. Chuck initially was shocked but he responded almost immediately. Sarah grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss. They moved in unison and their passion grew quickly.

Chuck finally drew back, "Sarah, are you sure?"

"Chuck... I have loved you from a far for a long time, there is nothing in our way now." Sarah declared as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Sarah, I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you. I said nothing because you were with Shaw." Chuck admitted which caused Sarah's smile to grow even larger.

"We would have been together weeks ago, but I was a coward. God Chuck, I cannot believe he threatened to kill me." Sarah replied in absolute disbelief.

"Sarah, you were not a coward you were just scared and I promise you Sarah, that as long I am able to breathe no one will ever harm you again." He said more powerfully than he has ever said anything in his life.

Sarah's smile could have lit the entire room. It probably did.

"It's our first night together Sarah. I am more than happy to take the spare bedroom if you want. There is no rush." Chuck said sincerely, still in the embrace of Sarah with her hand running up and down his chest.

Sarah shook her head in disagreement. "No Chuck, you are wrong. For so many months all I have wanted was you. God Chuck, you have been in my dreams for months and I can not be without you for a single second longer. Please take me to bed." Sarah stated as the two soulmates burnt a gaze through each other.

Sarah's smile returned and she giggled as Chuck carried her in his arms to their bed together.

As they made love that night they both knew that they had found their true love, their soulmate and that they had become one. It had taken a long time to get here but it had been worth the wait, because they would now spend the rest of their lives together...

End of Chapter.

 **A/N** This story doesn't end here by the way. It may seem like a perfect ending but it's not the end!

That bastard Shaw isn't finished yet, or a few other people I have in mind haha.

Fun fact: Both Esardi and myself were students of Tae Kwon Do, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Steamy love making in this chapter. It was written by Esardi and myself after all, so what else can you expect? lol.**

 **We are almost at the point where Esardi will depart us unfortunately. And I'll break from the story for a few weeks as my focus shifts over to Redemption to tie that one up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Casa Bartowski**

Sarah was used to waking up earlier than this. Even though she never was a morning person, there were several times when she wished she had a knife to impale the offending object that was her alarm clock which woke her up every morning.

This morning however, the sun shone on her face and when she opened her eyes she not only felt the warmth that surrounded her, but a wave of wonderful memories consumed her. It had been the most wonderful night she had ever experienced. The love making between her and Chuck had been out of this world. She had fantasized about what it might be like to make love to Chuck. Her expectations had been tampered by what it had been like with Shaw. Shaw had only thought of himself and frankly some of the times with him had been downright uncomfortable. No, with Shaw it was just meaningless sex. Chuck however, was a different story. What Chuck displayed towards Sarah was all cards on the table pure unconditional no holds barred love. Correction: many, many months of built up pure unconditional love.

So when last night finally arrived Sarah had hoped it would rival that of her fantasies and oh boy did it do exactly that and so much more. It annihilated all of her fantasies. Sarah would have died happily last night if required in the act. Frankly, the way they kissed, the way that their hands roamed around each other had her motor running near the red line anyway. And she was downright shocked at how well Chuck knew what she needed. He was tender and gentle, made sure ALL of her needs were taken care of and had her moaning and screaming his name within minutes and oh my god what an orgasm!

Ok, so she had expected the first time with Chuck to be wonderful and he had far exceeded himself. However, what absolutely floored her was round two when Chuck decided to bring foreplay into the picture. Their love making exploded into a passion she thought that she would never exceed. The way he made her lose all control had never happened to her before. He did things to her that she had only fantasized about. It was almost like he could read her mind, knew what she wanted, anticipated her every move and deliver an all consuming passion and love that she had only had dreamt about.

Chuck was everything Sarah had ever wanted and hoped for in a man and then some. And now that she has him she never intends to give him up. Chuck Bartowski is going to be Sarah's and Sarah's alone for the rest of their lives. Sarah had not given much thought about the reaction and possible aftermath of having sex with Chuck. Her experiences had been limited to Shaw after all, and they were not experiences that she wanted to relive ever again. Now that she had Chuck as a comparison, she realized that making love to the right person meant so much more. The pure fact that she had been treated so special, so loved, had completely changed their relationship for the better already.

Sarah was still basking in the afterglow, thinking about her night and their future when she leaned back and smirked as she felt Chuck's morning problem rubbing against her. 'Hmm...We are going to have to take care of that.' She thought mischievously. Chuck's eyes fluttered open as he felt Sarah's warm hand around him stroking him slowly. She smiled at him and with her other free hand she caressed his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"Ohh...Sarah what a delicious way to wake me up. Is this your secret plan to keep me with a perpetual smile on my face?"

She gave Chuck a saucy look and said, "I am game if you are."

"I see that I have failed in my duties as a boyfriend," Chuck said as he started to kiss Sarah slowly, occasionally biting her lower lip before moving moving his lips from his soulmate's face and down to her chest as he began to pay heavy attention around her breasts. Sarah gasped and started to moan. Chuck started to lift Sarah slowly off the bed.

"Chuck," She said in a raspy voice. "where are you taking me?"

Chuck had a wicked smile, "I am going to treat my girlfriend to something special. I think it will hence be known as the Bartowski special." He said this as he gently led her to the bathroom. He never took his lips off her and she did not release him. Chuck made the shower hot and steamy and Sarah just absolutely loved six different shower heads hitting her at once. Chuck reached for the soap and made sure that Sarah was extra clean in certain areas of her body. He was driving her slowly crazy. His hands were magical but his tongue quickly brought her to the edge.

'Enough foreplay,' she thought, "It is time I took care of your morning problem baby." She whispered. Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck and guided him inside her. They passionately kissed as the hot water just added to the hot temperature they were creating all on their own. Once again Chuck had achieved something that she had never experienced before. 'The Bartowski special' as Chuck called it would be ever seared in her mind. If this was his way of taking care of his girlfriend then this would fit rather well with the term, 'died and gone to heaven.'

As Chuck was drying Sarah off all she could say was, "Wow." Still dumbfounded at how passionate her incredibly sexy boyfriend actually was.

Chuck just chuckled and gave her a tender kiss. "Always aim to please."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and jabbed him with her finger, "Have there been other women who have gotten the Bartowski special?" She knew it was silly to get jealous of what might have happened in the past, but he was hers and hers alone and just the thought of Chuck with another woman in that position made her bristle.

Chuck held his hands out in surrender and quickly corrected his mistake "No...No, Sarah never! Sarah, since I met you I have not dated a single person because I knew I would only compare them to you, and nobody will ever come close compared to you."

"Good answer!" Sarah smirked before grabbing hold of him and pulling him into another searing kiss. Sarah's stomach started growling and they both started laughing.

"Time to feed my beautiful girlfriend."

"You know how to cook?"

"Breakfast is my specialty," he smiled as he took Sarah's hand and led her into the dining area...

* * *

"Oh my god! Chuck this is so delicious!" Sarah moaned as she took another bite of chocolate chip pancakes. "I think I will keep you!" Sarah jokes as she giggles sweetly.

Chuck was deliriously happy. He never thought he would have a chance to have a relationship with Sarah. It was like an out of body experience. "Thank you, because I do not intend on ever letting you go."

Sarah's heart soared, "I am going to hold you to that promise."

Chuck just held her close and kissed her on her forehead as he played with her hair and whispered "And I promise never to break that promise." Resulting in another searing kiss from Sarah.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"You." Sarah replied simply. She was never one for many words really as she grinned mischievously as she began to run her hands all over his amazing physique.

"Behave." Chuck joked as he swatted Sarah's hands away from him as her hand found its way to Chuck's groin.

"Chuck, I'm serious, we're staying inside this apartment." She whispers huskily into his ear as she begins to bite and kiss the area in the immediate vicinity before continuing once more, "We have many months to make up for baby." She says as she starts tugging on his hand pulling him towards the master bedroom.

Chuck moaned. "This really is heaven Sarah. I have to be honest with you I never expected this so soon."

Sarah paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "What I mean is I never expected us to be intimate so soon, with everything that happened with you there's no way I would want to take advantage of any vulnerability you may have."

"Chuck... Everything that happened helped me to realize what I really wanted. And that is you Chuck. You are all I want and I have known that for months. It just took something major for me to express that and now I can express it I am going to show you every second of the day, every day of the week and every month of the year how much I love you and how much I need you. Chuck... the only vulnerability I have is when I am not with you." Sarah says passionately.

Chuck's heart melted. "Sarah that was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me."

Sarah smiled brightly before giving Chuck a saucy look, "Now can we return to the bedroom? I feel energized and I would like to treat you to something special of my own." She replied as she winked as Chuck's thought process quickly melted entirely...

* * *

 **The next morning.**

After spending the previous day together that never involved them leaving the house once they got up and ate breakfast. However, not before Sarah's insistence on her boyfriend giving her another of the 'Bartowski specials'.

"So Sarah, would you like to gather your things from your old apartment and put them in storage today?"

"Uh-huh, if that's no bother for you baby."

Chuck wrapped Sarah in his arms and kissed her cheek "Any burden of yours is also my burden beautiful."

Sarah didn't know whether to leap in joy or cry with joy. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Sarah says powerfully as she gazes through his soul longingly.

"Uh-huh and I love you just as much." replied Chuck.

Chuck continued while still holding Sarah in his arms "I'll give Morgan a call, when I spoke to him for a short while last night he told me he knows of this storage place that has air condition inside. I am not forcing one single decision on you, so I told him not to arrange anything until I asked you first. I figure that you have furniture and would want to keep them in a nice dry environment."

"Thank you Chuck. That is very thoughtful." replied Sarah as she turned in his arms to give him a searing kiss before he phoned up his friend.

* * *

 **Sarah's Apartment**

Chuck and Sarah were waiting for Morgan, Jeff and Lester to show up. Chuck had a lot of faith in Anna Wu to hold the fort down. He had left her in charge and if he were honest with himself, next to him she was his best worker.

"Sarah, what furniture is yours?"

"All of it Chuck. He just moved in, we never added anything after we were together."

"If you don't mind me asking, just what did he add to your relationship?"

"He paid half of the rent and the light bill."

"That's it?" Chuck said shaking his head disapprovingly.

Sarah looked down on the floor. "Yes." She says miserably.

"Hey," Chuck reached for Sarah's hands so she would look at him, "Don't you dare feel bad. Sarah, I've known you for many months and all you have wanted was to be loved. I'm going to show you the love that you deserve every single minute that we breathe."

She cupped his face and gave him a slow loving kiss, "How did I get so lucky." She was about to deepen it and add in tongue play but then they were rudely interrupted, well, at least in the opinion of Sarah.

"Ahem..."Said Morgan as he stood by the open front door. "The Buy More movers are here."

"Morgan!"

"Hey Chuck, Sarah how are you doing?"

"Just great! Thank you for asking Morgan." Said Sarah.

"I brought you two volunteers," He said as Morgan pushed Jeff and Lester into the apartment.

"Volunteers my ass." Said Lester, "Morgan threatens to make us work weekends for the next month if we did not volunteer."

Jeff was leering at Sarah, he was about to make a crude comment when he was stopped cold by the hard glare Chuck was giving him. "Umm...hello Miss Walker."

Lester smirked, "What no snarky comment Jeff? No wow, you are hot statement?"

"Two points, first Chuck is our boss."

"And the second?" Lester said with his hand on his face trying to contemplate what the second reason was.

"Lester, you were there with the rest of us at the last Tae Kwon Do tournament. What did Chuck do to that gorilla he fought for the championship?"

Lester's eyes widened and he gulped. "Thanks for reminding me!"

Sarah was curious. "What are they talking about Chuck?"

Chuck shrugged it off "It is really nothing Sarah."

"Nothing? You are only talking about the California State Champion," Said Morgan, who was proud of his friend.

"Is that true Chuck?" Sarah asked enthusiastically.

"What is true is that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." He said as Chuck cupped Sarah's face and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on Chuck, be proud of what you accomplished." Said a boastful Morgan.

"Ok Morgan lets start moving the furniture."

"But Chuck..."

"Now Organ!"

Morgan just shook his head. Chuck was just humble to a fault. He did not like to boast or draw attention to himself. Sarah waited until Chuck and Jeff were carrying some of her furniture to the truck before she asked Morgan. "If Chuck is that accomplished why would he just not admit it?"

"Sarah, I have known Chuck for nearly twenty years. And one thing about him that has always been true is that he is humble to a fault. He does not like to boast and shies away from praise. If I was in his shoes I would be yelling how great I was from the top of the roof, with Chuck it is just like okay I accomplish this goal now let me move on to the next."

If Sarah didn't know already, which she already did, she would have realized just how different Chuck was from Shaw. Every little accomplishment Shaw had ever made he would brag about for days, to the point that it became nauseating. With Chuck it was the exact opposite, the more she found out about Chuck the more there was to like.

Sarah had been busy boxing and labeling things when she noticed that Chuck was missing. "Morgan, where is Chuck?"

"He went to the landlord's office about 15 minutes ago."

Sarah had a frown on her face as she wondered why he had gone there, "I will be right back."

She went to the landlord's office as Chuck was finishing up. Chuck looked up and smiled, "That is great honey, I was just about to call you."

"Chuck, baby what is going on?" Sarah asks as she moves into his waiting arms.

The land lord gave her some papers, "Miss Walker, just sign here and you will no longer have to worry about the lease."

Sarah looked at the document and was flabbergasted at what she saw. "Five thousand dollars!"

"Yes Miss Walker, you had six months left on your lease. Normally it would have been the full price of sixty five hundred. Though after your boyfriend explained your situation to me I decided to give you a break." He says as he smiles at the young besotted couple.

Sarah had forgotten about this aspect of the breakup and in her defense of course, she had never dealt with this type of situation before. She was snapped out of her reverie when the landlord spoke next. "Miss Walker, you have nothing to worry about, your boyfriend already took care of your bill."

Sarah looked at Chuck totally shocked, "Chuck, no," She pleaded "I will not let you do that. You have already done more than enough!"

"Sweetheart, we are partners in every sense of the word. I love you and I want to relieve some of your burden. You have had to deal with enough, isn't it time you caught a break?" He says powerfully to her as he cups her face while moving stray hairs from her face.

Sarah started to cry, this was beyond special. He was beyond special. No one had ever stepped up for her like that.

"Sarah, please sweetheart don't cry."

"These are tears of joy Chuck. You make me so happy!" She buried her head into his chest as she continued to sob for a brief moment.

The landlord watched on in awe. 'What a guy' He thought to himself.'

* * *

 **County Jail**

Daniel Shaw could not afford a defense attorney. In a criminal case, the court will appoint a defense attorney to represent you. The quality of the attorney varies from place to place, depending on how they set that up in their area. Some places have a staff of defense attorneys. Others draw from a pool of attorneys that have volunteered to do defense work. These are usually those that are trying to get started in the legal career or have a moral desire to fight the system. In others all attorneys that practice in the area will rotate through the defense arena.

Bryce Larkin had passed the bar only six months before. However, he was already known as someone who would try to twist the system and for that matter the truth in order to benefit his clients. He figured that if he could get enough victories in the system it would attract the big firms and he might get a shot at one.

After talking to his assigned client one thing became crystal clear. Daniel Shaw was a bad liar. Worst of all, while Bryce could have produced a case of he said she said the idiot had to threaten his ex and apparent new boyfriend in front of the cops. 'Just how stupid was this guy?' Bryce had to figure a way to get a reasonable bail and he could work from there. He kept scratching his head, the theft charges were going to be hard to disprove, oh well he would talk about a plea bargain with the prosecutors before trial. First things first getting him released on bail.

"Now let's get one thing clear Shaw, we drew Judge Diane Beckman. She is tough as nails. If you say anything out of line it will cost you, so I suggest you keep very quiet." Bryce says seriously to his client.

The bailiff says, "Case 15667 defendant Daniel Shaw; he has been charged with assault, theft, and criminal threats."

Judge Beckman lowered her glasses, "How does the defendant plea."

Bryce responds, "Not guilty your honor."

The prosecutor, Gertrude Verbanski states, "Your honor we believe that Mr. Shaw represents a danger to the people he threatened and is also a flight risk."

The Judge asks, "Mr. Larkin"

"Judge, my client does not have any priors. He is not a flight risk and deserves to have bail set low."

"Against my better judgment and due to the fact that Mr. Shaw does not have any priors, I will set his bond at 100,000 dollars."

"Your honor, Mr. Shaw has no money, the court needed to issue him an attorney. His bail is set too high."

"Mr. Larkin your client has been charged with some pretty serious crimes, the only reason I am setting his bail so low is because he has no priors."

Bryce whispered to Shaw, "Can you get a hold of ten thousand dollars?"

"Yeah my car is worth twice as much."

"Thank you your honor." Says Bryce immediately.

Shaw would turn over his title to the car as collateral and be set free. His trial was scheduled four months away...

 **A/N** Oh dear... Shaw got out of jail fast didn't he. What a scumbag he is :P Having a car worth $20k and instead of selling it, he steals all of Sarah's hard earned monies...


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, Esardi departs us at the end of this chapter :( So you probably will not see another chapter for this for a few weeks. This is by no means a complaint whatsoever, but my Redemption story in comparison to this one gets four times more viewers, but I honestly don't care about that, this is a story that I'm happy to tell. I know that it's hard to attract many people and buy into the darkness that comes from the domestic abuse side to the story. But it is also something that is very real and isn't beyond the realms of possibility. If Sarah was born into another life it could easily have happened. All it takes is something as simple as losing a job and turning to drink, and the motions are then very much set in place. (Obviously not everybody who are excessive drinkers are aggressive, not by a long shot. But it is a pattern of behavior that does associate with excessive drinking) I did however say at the start that the only reason I was publishing this was to just put it out there and share the idea again with you guys, and I'll have to stick to that promise sadly, as I put the story on the back burner for a few weeks because this is how far we only managed to get. I am besotted with Charah and I feel that they didn't get the love story that they deserved in the show. This story is certainly in my opinion the most powerful love tale between Charah that I have done, and I'll be continuing to write up scenes for this story, I'll just miss Esardi's dark input which balanced so well with my fluffy nature. We did map out and plan together Shaw's rising life as a criminal though. And I'm absolutely convinced that I can tell a Charah love story, as that's my biggest writing specialty, lol. I'll also miss Ev because he corrected most of my mistakes of the English language that I failed to spot, as he was more advanced in that department. So unfortunately, in the future chapters, I think it's safe to say that the grammar will absolutely not be as good. :(

* * *

Previously; Bryce whispered to Shaw, "Can you get a hold of ten thousand dollars?"

"Yeah my car is worth twice as much."

"Thank you your honor." Says Bryce immediately.

Shaw would turn over his title to the car as collateral and be set free. His trial was scheduled four months away...

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Two days later**

Sarah's old landlord Henry Silva heard a noise coming out of Sarah's old apartment, when he checked to see who it was, he found Daniel Shaw packing up his things. He intended to spend the night at his apartment.

"Mr. Shaw, what a surprise."

"What do you want Silva?"

"Just...Umm...Just heard a noise."

"Surprised to see me huh? I see that the whore I used to be with was here."

"Ms. Walker is a very nice lady Mr. Shaw."

Shaw got almost nose to nose with the Landlord. He was going to threaten him for standing up for Sarah. Then he remembered what his attorney said and if he did anything to violate his conditions to being released, he would be back in jail faster than he could say Jack Robinson so he managed to get his composure back just in time. "Everybody has their own opinion."

The Landlord could see that Shaw was one scary guy so he backed away. "I will see you tomorrow." He said. "We have to discuss this apartment. I know that this apartment is paid up until the end of the month. However; Miss Walker's lease is no longer valid."

"Wait Mr. Silva, what do you mean she got out of the lease? She had no mon...It was the slut's boyfriend am I right?" He said menacingly.

Silva had never been so nervous around someone in his life. "Let us wait until tomorrow when you have gotten some rest."

When he got back to his apartment, Silva knew he had to call Sarah.

* * *

 **Casa Bartowski**

Sarah was on the sofa inside the main living room of Chuck's luxurious apartment. She was wearing one of several sets of sexy lingerie sets in her possession. This is the third night in a row that she has wore a different suggestive outfit. The first time she did two nights ago, she walked out from where she had changed and her boyfriend's brain had melted for almost ten minutes as he could only gape as he took in every inch of his angel's perfect figure. It's safe to say that, that particular night was the wildest night of Chuck's entire life, as he made love to his girlfriend with a lust he didn't even know he had held. The following night, just like the first, pretty much played out exactly like the first night. Sarah was just thinking with a smirk about her activities with her incredibly attractive boyfriend and what they would hopefully be getting up to not too much later this evening when her phone began to ring. On the second ring Sarah answered, "Hello."

"Miss Walker."

"Yes?"

"This is your landlord Henry Silva."

"Oh yes Mr. Silva, is there something wrong?"

"I am afraid so Miss Walker, tonight I heard noises in your old apartment and I went to investigate, your Ex Mr. Shaw was there. After Mr. Bartowski told me what happened and why you had to leave, I just thought you should know that he is out. Mr. Shaw will only be able to stay at the apartment for two more weeks. I will tell him that in the morning. I just thought that you should know."

Sarah visibly gulped as she heard her Landlord talk, "Than...Thank you Mr. Silva."

Sarah could not believe that no one had bothered to call her and let her know he had been released.

Chuck had been brushing his teeth as they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Sweetheart, who was that?" Chuck asks as he had heard his angelic girlfriend on the phone.

"Chuck, Shaw is out of prison!" Sarah starts to panic.

Chuck moved to comfort Sarah as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah, you are now living here. I will not allow anyone to hurt you." He says powerfully as he kisses the top of his angel's head.

"Chuck I know, but what about when you are not around?" Sarah asks as she's still shaken up.

Sarah had a point. They needed to come up with a plan of action just in case.

"We will sit down together Sarah and work this out between us but it will wait until the morning okay?" He kisses her on her forehead and she wrapped herself around his warm bare chest.

"Ok Chuck, let's go to bed. I am sure that we can think of something better to do than to think of that monster tonight." Sarah says seductively as she eyes him up predatorily while she licks her lips at her boyfriend's physique while she leads Chuck who is walking backwards and she pushes him as he lands on the bed and she's quickly on top of him as the lovers start their night of passion...

* * *

 **The next day**

Shaw knew from the conversation he had with the Landlord that he needed to come up with a plan if he intended to have his revenge on the love birds. Oh yes, he was not about to forget Sarah Walker and especially Chuck Bartowski. Though with no money and only two weeks with a roof over his head, he needed to take things one step at a time and he needed come up with some cash if he hoped to just survive.

He drove around trying to clear his head and he stopped near a park and sat on the bench trying to think of what to do. Shaw saw two young men coming towards him. Luck was with Shaw that day, a car showed up out of nowhere, targeting the two young men. They open fire on them and killed one out right and mortally wounded the second. The assailants quickly drove off.

Shaw ran to the young men lying on the ground. However, he was not there to provide any assistance; he was there like a vulture going through the carcass.

Apparently, these men were dealing in drugs. One of them had a large wad of cash in his pocket, the other crack cocaine wrapped in individual packets, but the best thing of all, both were armed with 9mm hand guns.

The surviving man whispered, "Help me."

Shaw smiled back evilly, "Not your lucky day." As he left him to die...

* * *

 **Casa Bartowski**

Chuck had a restless night sleep. He woke up a couple of times thinking that he heard a noise. Once he walked around the house, he became acutely aware that even though he could defend himself quite nicely he simply had no defence against someone with a gun. Chuck never owned a weapon. There simply was no reason to own one. He made a mental note to add this to the growing list he was making to try to keep him and Sarah safe. Chuck would leave no stone un-turned when it came to protecting the girl he would give his life to save. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do that, as he quite liked living, very much so.

That would be something he would talk to Sarah about in the morning. Another thing that he had to attend to was picking Ellie and Devon up from the airport. They were coming back from visiting his parents. The Woodcomb family wanted to meet the girl that Devon had proposed to.

Chuck had spoken to Ellie but only briefly about Sarah and what recently happened. Ellie had a million questions, she wants to meet Sarah and the best way would be dinner at their apartment tonight.

Sarah had been quiet since she got up this morning, ever since she got the call last night she had been uneasy. One thing was for sure and that was that Shaw was not the type to forgive and forget. She completely felt safe and secure when she was with Chuck, though she would feel totally powerless if she was by herself.

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft kisses around her neck as Chuck encircled his arms around her. "Mmmm...That feels great." Sarah said as she leaned into Chuck giving him better access to her neck and shoulders.

Chuck totally loved the way Sarah smelled, her scent was intoxicating "You smell beautiful." He whispers from behind her as he continues to kiss her neck.

Sarah became instantly turned on and giggled sexily at her boyfriend's compliment. Sarah was ready right now to continue on with their activities that they had partaken in when they first woke up this morning.

Suddenly, her lover stopped attacking her neck and she frowned. "Don't stop baby." Sarah begged as she tried to wiggle her neck so he would continue.

"Sarah, sweetheart, we need to discuss some things this morning." Sarah continued to pout as Chuck stopped kissing her but she understood the seriousness of the conversation they needed to have. She could survive long enough without the feel of Chuck all over her. Well at least she thought she could, though she knew it was pretty impossible, since they had gotten together all Sarah wanted was Chuck, Chuck and more Chuck. He took her hand and led her to the dinning table. "Let me get you some coffee."

Sarah sat down and waited for Chuck. "Okay, what do you want to discuss?" She said antsy as she was still turned on.

Just as Chuck was about to speak she interrupted once more, "Please make it quick baby. I want to screw you senseless." She says while then moving to bite her lower lip looking purposely into her lovers eyes.

Chuck spat out his coffee that he had took a mouthful of and began to choke and the air was suddenly very hot and he lost his thought process entirely.

After recovering enough from his choking fit he managed to say, "Sarah…."

"Sorry." Sarah said un-apologetically. It's his fault, he teased and turned her on.

Chuck had to shake clear the thoughts that entered his brain after Sarah's outburst and began to speak before she said anything else. Because if Sarah did, they would probably be inside the master bedroom all morning.

"There are several things actually. I am frankly worried about Shaw. I have gotten very good at reading people and I have to tell you that what I saw in his eyes told me that he meant it when he told us that he was going to make an attempt to hurt us. The first thing I would like for you to do is to start your self defence training today."

"With you right?"

"Unless you wanted somebody else?" Chuck asked playfully.

"Nope with you. Nobody else will ever touch me." Sarah replied deadly serious.

Chuck smiled as he touched her chin lovingly with his hand as Sarah closed her eyes at how good it felt before he got serious again. "It takes a while to get used to and become good at martial arts, so I want to ask you how you would feel about carrying a gun?"

"You mean a real gun?" Sarah asked apprehensively.

"Yes Sarah, let us say that I purchased a gun and you and I went to the gun range and learned how to use it. How would you feel about that?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "You know Chuck, I have to admit something to you. When I was having trouble with Shaw I was thinking of purchasing a gun."

Chuck replied, "Then that is settled, we will go together today at lunch time and decide to get one for each of us. I am also going to check when the conceal weapons carry classes are being held and we will go together."

Sarah smiled at Chuck, he showed such concern for her, and it was so adorable she loved it. "Sounds like a plan. However, baby, are you going to have enough time to do all that and pick up you sister too?"

"Yes it should be no problem at all. Remember baby we have that dinner with them tonight, don't be scared, she is going to love you."

"Oh, one more thing, I would like for you to really consider changing cars."

"Chuck, I cannot afford to change cars. I still owe the bank two years worth of payments."

Chuck just looked kind of embarrassed, was he going to get in trouble for what he just did?

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Chuck why are you looking like that baby? Baby what did you do?"

"Looking like what Sarah?" He replied avoiding her gaze entirely.

Sarah immediately stood up and moved to sit on Chuck's lap. Chuck would realize in the future that it was just better to say what he had done because Sarah would always be able to read him. "Chuuukkk?"

 **Five miles from the Buymore**

Amy Myers was a very pretty Blonde, who had a secret crush on Chuck. She had worked for Raul Rodriguez who was the mechanic for Chuck's fleet of Nerd Herder cars. She had worked for him for two years. It was a job; it paid the bills while she completed her marketing degree from UCLA. Amy had recently graduated and now she hoped that she could parlay her degree and her association with Chuck into a potential job.

That was why she had volunteered to drive Sarah's car back to the Buy More. She was hoping that she could talk to Chuck and impress him with her knowledge of promoting the Buy More. She was well aware he owned two and if the rumours were true he would soon own another.

Shaw was giddy about his good luck today; before the day had started he was penniless. Now he had five thousand dollars in his pocket, two 9mm hand guns, and some crack cocaine that he intended on selling. He was heading to the Orange, Orange to begin the process of stalking Sarah, He wanted to know where she had moved to and begin planning out his revenge against her and that bastard Bartowski.

The last thing he ever expected to see was Sarah driving her vehicle on the highway. He shook his head, 'Man I am on a role.' He thought to himself. Shaw drove forward and was just behind her rear passenger's side of the car. He took his new found weapon and aimed it at the rear tire and shot it out. Shaw immediately banked hard right and just watched the show.

They were all moving at seventy miles per hour. When the rear tire blew, Amy tried in vein to gain control. However, she panicked and hit the breaks hard. The car was already fish tailing and the last thing she should have done was to hit the breaks.

Amy lost control of the vehicle and the car veered directly into the Semi Truck that was in the next lane. The huge truck hit Amy and sent the car careening over the rails flipping over several times before bursting into flames.

Driving away chuckling was Daniel Shaw, a sinister smile on his face, "One slut down and one bastard to go."


End file.
